


Not So Forbidden Love

by theconeofshame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodiless Consciousness, F/F, French Kissing, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Romance, Soul Expulsion, Suggestive Themes, f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconeofshame/pseuds/theconeofshame
Summary: Alison has fallen in love with Jacqueline's body, but hasn't won over her mind. Using a spell, she separates the two, fully intending to reunite them - after she has a bit of fun.





	Not So Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from a friend. It features soul expulsion and bodiless consciousness, and has one character's expelled soul disagreeing with her body on the subject of sex and romance. If any of this sounds like it'll make you uncomfortable, don't read on. If not, hope you enjoy!

Alison grinned as she tightened the lid of the jar, ignoring the panicked cries of Jacqueline’s jelly-like blob of a soul trapped within. “With that spell getting your soul out of the way,” Alison said, “I can have your beautiful body all to myself…”  
Setting the jar down, Alison approached Jacqueline’s nearby vacant body. The body, despite being empty of any active consciousness, still appeared to be sentient; it was following a fluttering bird with its eyes. Those glorious blue eyes…  
Alison didn’t want to waste another second. Immediately, she pulled her long-time crush’s body into a kiss, savouring the taste of her raspberry lip balm. Her hand drifted down from the body’s cheek to its shoulder, then to its chest. She had always admired Jacqueline’s ample bosom, which was even larger than her own C-cups. She squeezed her right breast, and let her other hand wander to Jacqueline’s butt, giving it a light smack.  
Jacqueline’s body flinched, but, upon pulling back from the kiss, smiled. Its delicate hands grasped Alison’s hips, and it leaned in and kissed her in return. Alison was surprised to feel the body slip its tongue into her mouth – she hadn’t expected it to have so much control over itself without its soul present. She wasn’t at all unhappy with this, though, and entwined her tongue with the body’s passionately.  
Jacqueline’s soul was watching the entire scene, shocked at her body’s behaviour. She wasn’t the type to French kiss on the first date, let alone with someone who would remove her from her own body and use her like some kind of… “sex doll” was the first phrase to come to Jacqueline’s mind, though it hadn’t escalated that far – yet. She pressed her currently gelatinous form against the side of the jar, shaking it, but not having nearly enough force to break it. Then, she reared back and slammed her full weight into the side of the jar, as little as that weight surely must have been now. It threatened to tip, but quickly settled back into place.  
Meanwhile, Alison was leaving hickeys on the neck of Jacqueline’s body, slowly trailing down to her collarbone. The body’s hand slipped under Alison’s short skirt, and her face flushed redder than it had been.  
“Jackie?” she asked, using the nickname she knew Jacqueline didn’t like – though the body didn’t react negatively to the name. “You wanna come back to my place?”  
With a nod of its head, Jacqueline’s body wrapped its slim arms around Alison’s shoulders and beamed.  
“Great!”” Alison turned and eyed the jar on the nearby park bench, from which Jacqueline’s soul was giving her a nasty look. “I just need to grab something first…”

Jacqueline’s body had fallen asleep quickly after the women had done what lovers do, and Alison watched it for a few moments. It snored softly, its dirty-blonde bangs half-hiding its closed eyes. She pushed its bangs away from its face to watch its eyelashes flutter subtly. Alison smiled; this was what she had wanted all along.  
Then, Alison’s attention was drawn to the jar sitting atop her desk. The sky-blue blob inside was slowly inching the jar over to the edge of the desk, and she jumped to her feet to catch it as it fell.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Alison hissed. “You could’ve woken Jackie up!”  
“Don’t call me that!” Jacqueline’s soul retorted, a scowl on her small face. “What do you think you’re doing, sleeping with my body?”  
Alison frowned, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping figure on her bed. “You know, if you’d been as into me as your body clearly is, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. It’d be you sleeping there.”  
“If you weren’t some entitled magic-using weirdo-!” Jacqueline cut herself off with a sigh. “Just – put me back in there, and we’ll forget all about this.”  
“I intend to,” Alison replied. “After I have a bit more fun.”  
“What do you mean by-?”  
Alison started walking toward the small kitchen in her apartment. Jacqueline was hounding her with muffled questions the whole way, but froze up as Alison opened the cupboard.  
“Wh-what are you doing? You aren’t putting me in there!” Jacqueline exclaimed.  
“Oh, yes I am. Out of sight, out of mind – and out of my hair.” Alison shoved the jar to the back of a shelf, and smirked as she swung the cupboard door nearly closed, leaving it open only a crack. “You’ll be out soon, don’t worry. I just have a bit more to do with my Jackie.”  
With that, the door shut, plunging Jacqueline into darkness.


End file.
